


Render Unto

by roxaneros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Exhaustion, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Under-negotiated Kink, dick stepping, it's pre-arranged but possibly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaneros/pseuds/roxaneros
Summary: Dimitri has a tendency not to know when to yield a fight. Felix reminds him of their agreement that the victor must claim a prize.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Render Unto

Dimitri staggered backwards and his strength finally gave out. For a moment, he lay there on his back, breathing heavily, staring up at the night sky as his vision swam. Then he felt cold steel press against his throat and he bared his teeth. 

“Yield,” Felix said, his form nearly a shadow above him. They had been fighting for over an hour, although the sun had long since set and the palace training arena was empty for the night. 

“Another round,” Dimitri said, although his voice was failing and his muscles trembled where he lay. 

“You lost,” Felix reminded him harshly. “If this were a battle, you would be dead. You’re exhausted. You can barely move, let alone lift a blade. Yield.” 

“Another,” Dimitri pleaded, although it came out as a growl. He needed this. He could not rest yet, he had to keep fighting. 

“No,” Felix said coldly, “you know the rules. We discussed what would happen. You agreed. The winner claims the spoils.” 

Dimitri struggled back up onto his elbows and felt the blade press slightly into the skin of his neck, not quite breaking the skin. 

“Stay down,” Felix hissed. 

He stepped forward and kicked Dimitri’s legs apart. He was so wrecked, he couldn’t snap them closed again. Felix placed his boot in Dimitri’s crotch and pressed down mercilessly. Tears of pain pricked in his eyes as Felix ground his heel down over Dimitri’s balls, but at the same time, sparks of pleasure began to build there. 

With a groan, Dimitri relented and stopped straining to get to his feet again. The steel on his throat never relented as Felix kept his foot pressing down. Unable to resist, Dimitri shifted his hips, moving the pressure back and forth over his aching cock even as it made him whimper slightly. 

“Look at you,” Felix said, voice low, dark, and velvet smooth. “Desperate. Rutting on my foot. How did you think you were fit to govern in this state?”

“Please,” Dimitri begged, feeling blood pumping in his cheeks and throbbing as he felt himself beginning to harden. “One more round.”

“You’re still feeling obstinate?” Felix asked, rocking his boot down hard enough that a few tears did slip from Dimitri’s eye. He lay back on the dirt again, hands going to desperately attempt to shift Felix’s boot off. “Very well then. I will take what I am owed. And you will give it, as promised.”

He withdrew his boot and Dimitri huddled onto his side, curling his legs up as the pain in his balls slowly lessened. 

“Should I have you here in the dirt? On your back where you lie?” Felix mused. “Or… will you prove to me that you can still stand?” 

Dimitri snarled and forced his hands away from his aching cock. He rolled over and pushed himself back upright slowly, swaying as his knees shook. Felix had sheathed his sword and stood watching. Dimitri looked around blearily for his own blade. 

“Against the pillar, then,” Felix said, shoving him a few steps towards one of the arena’s stone pillars. “Hands against it or you’ll taste steel again.” 

Dimitri staggered against the pillar and slowly raised his hands, hating how much he needed to lean against it just to stay standing. 

“The King of Fódlan,” Felix laughed derisively, “reduced to this. At my mercy. What shall I do?” 

“Take your prize,” Dimitri growled, “but next time, I will win.” 

Behind him, Dimitri felt Felix’s hands against his hips, unbuckling his belt and drawing his trousers to his knees. Dimitri winced as the cold night air hit his sensitive skin. He could feel his penis shrinking and softening where he stood. 

“Not an impressive sight,” Felix commented dryly, prodding his bruised balls once more. Dimitri did not stop his gasp in time and then he shuddered. 

Shame was beginning to wash over him. He had lost. He stood here bare and trembling and exposed, where any palace guard could walk in and see him. The man who was supposed to be king of an entire continent, red faced and weak with his soft cock hanging between his shaking legs. 

“Spread,” Felix commanded. 

Dimitri sagged against the wall, burying his face between arms still propped against the pillar, and shuffled his legs apart. The cold hit him even worse there as Felix pressed his cheeks apart until his hole was visible. 

“Should I leave you like this until dawn?” Felix asked softly, dangerously. “Let everyone come witness you like this?” 

“No,” Dimitri begged. “Please, just get it over with.” 

“Get it over with?” Felix sounded angry now. “I will take all the time I please. After all, you have assured me that you aren’t tired. That you could fight another fight?” 

“Just do it,” Dimitri forced himself to say. “Felix, please,  _ please.  _ I want _ - _ ”

His dignity surrendered, he stretched back, opening his legs ever wider. 

He felt a hard smack against the back of his legs. He yelped and then bit the side of his arm to keep quiet as Felix hit him again. His buttocks were growing hot and smarting with the pain as Felix’s gloved hand hit him there again and again. 

And with horror, Dimitri felt himself getting hard. He felt the heat of each blow radiating down between his legs, felt his cock bobbing up, felt the wetness at the head as it hit the chilly air. 

“There now,” Felix said when he was finally done, “that seems to have made you much more compliant.” 

Dimitri said nothing, but he swallowed down a sob into a strangled noise in his throat. 

From behind him, he heard the sound of a vial being uncorked. A few seconds later, he felt Felix’s fingers probing his entrance. Dimitri flinched at the cold, even as his body welcomed in the intrusion. His backside was still smarting, slightly swollen from the spanking, and his hole burned even as he shivered against Felix’s freezing touch. 

“Already hard?” Felix laughed as he noticed Dimitri rocking against his touch. “You must be desperate.” 

“Ah,” Dimitri managed in response as Felix added another finger and began to work him open. Cold oil dripped down the inside of his thigh. 

Felix withdrew his fingers and Dimitri took a deep breath. He tried to turn his head, wanting to at least anticipate what was coming next, but then he heard the jingle of Felix’s belt and felt the piercing heat of his cock breaching his entrance, and he became incapable of turning around further without risking his legs giving out. 

“Keep still,” Felix commanded him as he nearly lost control for a moment and slid to the ground. Dimitri strained to obey. 

Moving at a deep and punishing angle, Felix began to pump his hips. Dimitri felt his heels scrape as his legs opened wider and he couldn’t help but begin to moan quietly as Felix’s cock hammered against his prostate. He felt helpless, utterly defeated, completely out of control. 

Tears dripped down his burning cheeks as he felt his cock weeping. He tried to reach down to touch it for some relief, but without his arms bracing him against the pillar, he risked a total collapse. 

“Touch me, Felix, please, touch me,” he whined as Felix sent another white hot wave of pleasure through his body. 

“Why should I?” Felix asked lazily, tightening his grip of Dimitri’s hips and driving deeper. Dimitri panted against his arm and felt drool running down and onto the dirt below. 

“I need you, I need you to,” Dimitri begged through his sobs of pleasure, “I’m so tired, Felix, I’m so tired.” 

He felt Felix reach his arms around, one supporting his chest, the other going to stroke his cock. It was surprisingly gentle, warm and slick after the earlier pain. 

Felix thrust up once more in that position and Dimitri wailed as he came, body contracting in as he felt wave after wave of blissful heat wash over him. His knees collapsed, but he didn’t fall. His arms slid limply down from the pillar, but Felix held him. 

Slowly, Felix lowered him down, until he was draped on Felix’s lap. Dimitri lay his head back and felt Felix press a kiss to the side of his neck before he came himself with a grunt and a sticky burst of wet heat. Dimitri felt it beginning to drip between his legs, but he didn’t care. He was too tired to care. 

They lay there like that for a moment, both catching their breath. 

“Will you go to bed now, Dimitri?” Felix asked quietly, his voice suddenly vulnerable. 

“Yes,” Dimitri whispered. “I’m sorry, my love, yes, I will do as you say.” 

“You know that I-” Felix began gruffly. 

“I know,” Dimitri sighed contentedly. He turned his head to press a kiss to Felix’s cheek. “Thank you. Thank you for all of this.” 

Felix slowly shifted Dimitri off and fumbled for a towel to clean the spend from his legs. 

“I should get you back to our bed,” Felix said brusquely, “shall I carry you?” 

“That’s not-” Dimitri said and then attempted to rise again to little effect. “Alright. Maybe you should.” 

“It is a light enough burden,” Felix said, hoisting Dimitri into his arms. “But you can't keep… I cannot watch you work yourself to exhaustion like this again.” 

“I won’t,” Dimitri swore, pressing his face into the crook of Felix’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. “Next time, the same rules will apply, I assume?” 

“I’m not averse,” Felix agreed with a slight smile in his voice. 

“Then I will need to be at my best,” Dimitri mumbled sleepily. “Because I will need to win if I am to experience such a prize.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
